


失戀陣線聯盟

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: ＊此篇是裴陳，請小心避雷
Relationships: Hyung Suk Bae & Eddy Chen, Hyung Suk Bae/Eddy Chen
Kudos: 11





	失戀陣線聯盟

趁著QSO結束巡演，Hyung回到澳洲休假之際，Brett跟Eddy決定請他吃頓飯以感謝他答應合作影片的邀約。

兩人選了一間位在市區邊緣的義式餐廳，中等價格但美味卻不輸高檔餐廳，食材新鮮用料實在，藍白主調的店內裝潢彷彿能感受到地中海拂來的海風，這是Eddy上個月發現的新店面。

開著Brett的車抵達後，Hyung已經等在那兒了。餐間的氣氛熱絡，三個音樂人的聚會肯定少不了音樂話題，一談到專業領域三人都是神采奕奕，只有在Hyung和Brett聊到以前同事時，Eddy會露出些許寂寥。

就像Eddy與兩人之間有一道透明的牆，看不見、摸不著，但它就是聳立於此，一個個Eddy無法插足的話題不斷提醒他牆壁存在的事實。

餐間Brett接了一通電話，回來後臉色有些著急。

Eddy知道，能用一通電話就讓Brett露出如此神色的只有兩種人，第一種是家人；第二種是女友。

果不其然，Brett俯下身在Eddy耳邊輕聲地說：「抱歉Eddy，Selena那邊有急事我得過去一趟，車我會開走，要麻煩你自己回家了。」帶有歉意的語氣裡卻包含著不容忽視的迫切。

「沒事你快去吧，開車小心。」Eddy已經習慣了，同樣的事早就發生過好幾次，一開始Eddy還會覺得有些失落，但時間久了、次數多了，他漸漸不再為此產生情緒波盪。

Eddy清楚，他不是可以與對方比較的身份。

明知如此，但在Brett因為他而拒絕女友要求時，他依然會湧起一股屬於勝利者的優越感，他對這樣的自己感到厭惡，那分明是他不應該產生的情緒。

即使厭惡卻仍然捨棄不掉這份情感。如果感情能說丟就丟，那單戀就不再痛苦。

聽到Eddy的回覆，Brett欣然的朝他笑了笑，就像過去好幾次一樣。之後他轉向Hyung說：「抱歉Hyung，我突然有急事得先離開了，下次再請你吃一頓，先走囉，掰。 」

向Eddy和Hyung道別後Brett就背著背包離開了，只留下兩個望著他的男人和一桌的美味。

兩道相似的視線貪戀著同一個背影。

Hyung率先收回眼神，他看到Eddy依然不捨地盯著那已然消失在門後的身影。待Eddy收回視線，他才注意到Hyung也正看著自己，他陪笑道：「不好意思阿，Brett臨時有事得先離開了，我們繼續吃吧。」說完就將頭埋回他的拿坡里義大利麵裡。

Hyung清楚看見Eddy那迅速沉靜下來的情緒以及漸趨黯淡的神色，不同於方才的開朗；也不同於他們影片裡的一臉燦爛，他只是不發一語地悶頭吃著義大利麵。

那是Brett不在身邊時Eddy的模樣。

或許他自己也不知道，現在的Eddy看起來就像一隻被遺棄的幼犬。

Hyung跟Eddy是透過Brett認識的，雖然認識但並不熟，是聊天時五句話就能結束對談的那種交情。一直以來都有Brett在一旁引導話題跟活躍氣氛，像現在這樣兩人單獨相處還是頭一次。

不想難得的美餐瀰漫沉默，Hyung想著該如何開啟話題……或許從他們的影片下手是個不錯的選擇？

Hyung過去也看了不少Twoset的影片，為了一解對那人的思念，也為了維繫與那人絲線般的連結，即使這只是他單方面的自我陶醉。在Brett辭去SSO的工作，決定和Eddy成為專職Youtuber後，兩人就如相交後又岔開的直線般漸行漸遠。

但漸漸地，Hyung不再看他們的影片，影片裡Brett和Eddy親密的互動、不言而喻的默契以及演奏時交纏的眼神都讓他產生一種異樣的情感，在這股異樣情感膨脹到他無法忽視時，他才知道，那名為妒忌。

所以Hyung不再看他們的影片。也是時候放棄那個人了，他已經不想再當抓著救命稻草的懸吊人，與其傷痕累累的苟活著，不如直接摔個粉身碎骨來得痛快。

這份注定無疾而終的愛戀早該結束了。

在回憶Twoset的影片內容時，Hyung同樣想起了Eddy那看向Brett的直白熾熱的視線，以及在他面前綻放的溫暖笑容，當時他便猜測Eddy對Brett抱持著跟他相同的情感，直到剛剛才終於證實了他的猜測。

Hyung舉起手邊的拿鐵啜飲一口，濃厚的奶香掩蓋過了苦澀的咖啡。

「你喜歡Brett。」不是疑問句，是肯定句。

Eddy吃麵的動作停了下來，被戳中心事的人緩緩抬起頭看向語出驚人的Hyung，臉上寫滿了錯愕，而被注視的人只是勾著嘴角舔了舔上唇的奶泡。

「什……什麼？」卷在叉子上的麵條掉回了盤裡。

就這反應，Hyung已經是百分之百確定了。

「我們一樣呢，是失戀陣線聯盟，還有你這邊沾到了。」Hyung指了指自己的右嘴角提醒Eddy嘴邊沾到了紅醬。

「阿不好意思。」還沒從被看穿的震驚中回過神來，Eddy手忙腳亂的找尋衛生紙擦拭，途中還差點打翻自己的飲料。

看著腦袋停止運轉、一臉慌亂的Eddy，Hyung輕笑出聲，他突然覺得這樣的Eddy有些可愛，與平常陽光沉穩的感覺不同，好像看到了他不為人知的一面。

「你想聽聽Brett在SSO時做過的蠢事嗎？」

「蛤？」龐大的訊息量已經塞爆Eddy的腦子，現在又突然拋出一個莫名其妙的話題，Eddy只能繼續當機。

「但做為交換，我也想聽聽Brett拍片時的趣事。」

於是他們找到除了音樂之外的共通話題──Brett。聽著Brett在SSO的生活，Eddy時而噗哧大笑地吐槽；時而又露出些許落寞卻溫柔的神情，那是他未曾參與，Brett也不曾提起的過去，現在卻只能從第三人口中聽到，難免會感到有些寂寞。

處於同一立場的Hyung又何嘗不是？但在對Brett的情愫轉淡的現在，他已經漸漸不再感到難受或嫉妒，更多的是慨歎這段開始消散的單相思和習慣性的依戀。

Eddy是個不擅於隱藏情緒的人，他的所有反應都盡收Hyung的眼底，除了了解自己所不知道的Brett之外，他好像也重新認識了Eddy。

有著相同戀慕對象的兩個男人，之所以能坐在一塊兒暢談無礙，只因念想早已破滅。

兩人就這樣一路聊到餐廳要打烊了才準備離開。

「Brett把車開走了，你打算怎麼回去？」

「搭地鐵吧。」

「嗯......」  
「別搭地鐵了。」

「阿？」

「我送你回家吧。」

Hyung笑著看向Eddy，車鑰匙在他修長的手指上轉了一圈後被緊緊握入掌心。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡情敵變情人，所以寫了這篇(´◉◞౪◟◉)


End file.
